An electrical connector realizes signal transmission or power supply by contacting with a mating connector. A common electrical connector is covered by a metal shell, thus whether the mating connector is inserted in place cannot be directly perceived. At this moment, a detection terminal is often used to detect whether the mating connector is inserted in place.
For instance, an electrical connector (Chinese patent application number CN201120468340) is disclosed. Referring to FIG. 1, the electrical connector includes an insulating body 1′ provided with a first terminal slot 13′ and a second terminal slot 13″ that are adjacent to each other. A detection terminal 2′ is received in the first terminal slot 13′. The detection terminal 2′ includes a first main body portion 21′ extending forward and a first contacting portion 22′ transversely and reversely bending and extending from the front end of the first main body portion 21′ toward the second terminal slot 13′. An upper terminal 3′ is received in the second terminal slot 13′. The upper terminal 3′ has a second main body portion 31′ and a second contacting portion 32′ bending and extending upward from the front end of the second main body portion 31′, and the second contacting portion 32′ is located right in front of the first contacting portion 22′. When connected with a mating connector, the detection terminal 2′ and the upper terminal 3′ form an electrical circuit to achieve a detection function. However, as the first contacting portion 22′ and the first main body portion 21′ are not on the same straight line, when the mating connector is inserted, the first contacting portion 22′ very easily generates defects such as warping. Meanwhile, the first contacting portion 22′ is very close to the second main body portion 31′ and the second contacting portion 32′, after the mating connector (not shown) is inserted, the first contacting portion 22′ easily forms direct contact with the second main body portion 31′ or the second contacting portion 32′. When the mating connector is pulled out, the direct contact cannot be separated immediately due to electric power. Particularly after the mating connector is pulled and inserted repeatedly, even permanent direct contact may happen, thus seriously affecting on time detection and accurate detection.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a new electrical connector which is accurate in detection, cannot misjudge, and is steady in structure, so as to solve the foregoing problem.